Hitman
by TheEquestrianidiot 2.0
Summary: Black suits. Blood red ties. Dual silenced pistols. And skills that would make Secret Service agents jealous. And when a Hitman is sent after April O'Neil for reasons unknown, her life gets turned upside down. But when he refuses to kill her, both April and the Hitman's life are throw in a loop. And thing get more interesting when mutants get involved. And mutant turtles at that.
1. Chapter 1

_Have a great summer! Stay sweet! Have a great summer and stay sweet!_

April O'Neil had been reading permutations of those words in the pages of her yearbooks for almost as long as she could remember, but for some reason—either optimism or stupidity, she wasn't sure which—she'd thought that high school would be different. That she would be different. That by the end of freshman year, someone would have bothered to learn her name, invited her over after school, or at the very least asked to copy her geometry homework. But even the most egregious cheaters had remained as oblivious to April's existence as ever, and by the first day of her fifteenth summer, all she had to show for the year was a perfect attendance record and a yearbook filled with sugary, meaningless clichés.

Her classmates didn't like her. They didn't dislike her. They just didn't care.

 _It's not them. It's just you._

April pushed the thought aside and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Sliding the offending yearbook very nearly out of reach, she tried to focus on something else. Her hands found their way to her cell phone, and before April knew it, her index finger was dialing a familiar number, just to hear the sound of the outgoing message.

Then came the beep.

"Hey, Dad. I wanted to let you know that the last day of school was—it was great. And things here are great. I'm …" April cursed herself, but couldn't stop the word from rolling off her tongue, "… great."

With the amount of time she spent reading and watching television, she really should have been a better liar, or at least a more creative one.

"Anyway, I hope your are having a good time in Washington. Don't worry about me. I'll be—"

 _Not again,_ April told herself sternly. _If you say great one more time, I swear to Christ, I'm never speaking to you again_.

"I'll be fine." April was spared the trouble of having to disown herself, but barely. She waited one beat, maybe two, and then she ended the Message That Kept Going and Going by clarifying one last point that might have somehow escaped her father's notice. "Have fun, and bring back some cool stuff. Love you. Bye."

The moment she hung up, her phone joined the yearbook on the floor, and she closed her eyes.

"What a life," April whispered, and the fact that the words came out quiet instead of hard was her first clue that the time for wallowing might be nigh. There couldn't be something wrong with everyone else in the world. Common sense said that there had to be something wrong with her. If she could just say the right things, do the right things, be a little more interesting …

 _It's never going to happen._

It seemed that April O'Neil was a ghost, a nothing, a nobody. Invisible would have been an upgrade. Oxygen was invisible, but it got breathed all the same. Sound waves were heard. Even clandestine farts had the distinction of being smelled.

 _Oh, God. I'm jealous of farts._ April uncrossed her legs and fell backward, allowing her head to thunk viciously against her bedroom's wood floor. _I envy the noxious, gaseous excretions of the human backside. And my head hurts._

It was a new low, even for April.

 _I should lie here. I should lie here forever and never, ever get up._

April pressed her lips together and kept a tight rein on that thought. After a long moment, she forced herself to open her eyes, sat up, and reached first for the phone and then for the yearbook. Two minutes of wallowing, once a year. That was all she got, the closest she could allow herself to the edge of the abyss without letting it devour her whole.

 _I'm better than this._

April's throat tightened, but she refused to let herself cry. Instead, she climbed to her feet and walked, one foot placed lightly in front of the other, to the bookshelf underneath her window. She'd made this trip many times before, to place other yearbooks on the bottom shelf and to pull old friends off more honored places near the middle and top.

 _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn. Ender's Game. The Secret Garden. I Capture the Castle._

April closed her eyes and ran her hand along the spines of the books on the outermost row of the top shelf. Like a blind man reading Braille, she let her fingertips explore the cracks and lines on the books' edges until she felt the zigging zag she was looking for, the near-velvet texture of a tome read so often that the paper on the cover had been worn to soft, threadbare nubs.

 _Anne._

April pulled the book gingerly from the shelf. She opened her eyes and took a ragged breath.

Anne of the overactive imagination. Anne, who took it as a personal insult when people spelled her name without the E.

Knowing she was too old for the book, but not really caring, April settled back down on the floor and opened it to the middle, confident that wherever she started, she'd know exactly where the story picked up.

An orphan girl, desperate for a family. A family who'd hoped for a boy. Dares and dramatics and the indignity of having red hair. Huh. She could relate to so of that.

April actually felt her body let go of the harshness of reality. Her mouth curved upward. Her throat relaxed. And as she lost herself in Anne of Green Gables, she thought for maybe the thousandth time how lovely it would be to be the kind of girl who could smash a slate over the top of a boy's head in a fit of temper, how nice it would be to have someone misspell her name.

April or Aprel, it wouldn't matter—so long as they said or wrote or thought it at all.

* * *

He slipped in and out of the crowd, weaving his way down rows of tables with imperceptible but deadly grace. His was the light touch of a warm breeze, the flow of a silent, colorless, odorless liquid. Water over the edge of a dam. A Black Mamba ready to strike.

Everyone saw him. No one cared. And if they had, moments later, his brown hair and orange-red eyes, his scars and single tattoo would have been forgotten. The small dropper that held the poison in his left hand would have disappeared from their minds, like a footprint from dry sand. The closeness of his body to his target's, the sleight of hand that allowed him to slip the poison straight into the senator's drink would never have registered to any passerby as more significant than an empty cup blowing haphazardly down the street.

"84." His lucky Number. He whispered the word into the air, knowing that the outside world would never hear or recognize the number for what it was. Silently, he slipped out of his chefs outfit and into his impeccably tailored black suit and blood red tie, his duel standard, silenced, custom, unmarked 45 caliber Silverballer handguns slipping into there holsters.

His sharp cheekbones and brown hair should have been striking. He should have been memorable. But he wasn't. He was nothing. He was nobody. He was an Agent. No, he was a Hitman.

And Hitmen never got caught.

* * *

"Senator Evan Sykes was rushed to the hospital last night after suffering a major heart attack in his hometown of Des Moines. Doctors attempted a double bypass, but the junior senator from Iowa did not survive the procedure."

April's insides lurched as the newscaster's baritone segued from talking about Evan Sykes's untimely demise to his surviving family and potential successors, and then, just like that, the morning news was ending on a local interest story about a water park for dogs. April reached for the remote and turned off the television.

Death of a senator. Water park for dogs.

Watching the news was supposed to be April's way of staying grounded in reality, but she could feel the rest of the world slipping farther and farther away. If a senator ranked on par with dogs on slip 'n' slides, April didn't even want to think where she stood. For a moment, she was tempted to call her parents again. Sooner or later, they'd pick up—the laws of probability were on her side—but April could sense the need to wallow circling the walls of her mind, and she wasn't about to give it entry.

No.

She was going to have a great summer. She was going to be sweet. And sooner or later, she'd be sweet enough, independent enough, something enough that either someone else would notice, or she'd stop caring what other people thought (or, more accurately, didn't think) at all.

Determined, April slipped into a pair of rain boots and headed out. After all, she had quite a bit of a walk to get to the sewers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cheyloe belongs to Crimson-Eyes26. If you haven't already, be sure to check her God awesome story_ "Turtle Dove." _Enjoy!_

* * *

EAST OF YAKIMA, WASHINGTON STATE, USA

The plume of dust was quickly followed by a blur as the man who was about to die topped a distant rise.

Both the rider and his motorcycle were soon lost from sight as the gravel road took him down into one of the many gullies that separated The Agent from his target. The oncoming biker was still too far away for a positive identification, so the assassin lowered his binoculars and allowed a sun-warmed rock to accept his weight. It was a hot day and the road seemed to shimmer as the man called the Grim Reaper rematerialized in the distance. His real name was Mel Johnson, and his main claims to fame were a long criminal record and a willingness to kill anyone who got in his way. He wore wraparound shades, a black leather vest similar to the one The Agent had on, and a pair of faded Levis. The sort of outfit real bikers wear, and wannabe weekend riders emulate, hoping to look tough.

Not Johnson, though. He was the real deal, and his meaty arms hung straight down from ape-hanger handlebars as the chopper barreled up the road toward a meeting with the rest of the "Big Six." A fun-loving consortium of motorcycle gangs led by a swell guy known as the "Big Kahuna," the "Big K," or just BK for short.

The Big K ran the joint enterprise for the benefit of all its members. A business strategy calculated to ward off incursions by vertically integrated competitors, like the Colombian drug cartels.

That's how it was supposed to work, although there were rumors that some of the gangs weren't all that happy with the Kahuna's self-serving management style, which explained why chieftains like Johnson had been ordered to come alone. The Big Kahuna didn't want to be outgunned.

It was a rather sensible policy, from The Agent's point of view.

Satisfied now that he was about to kill the right man, The Agent lowered his binoculars and checked his Audemars Piguet, Royal Oak Offshore wristwatch. Johnson was running late, which meant The Agent was running late, but it couldn't be helped.

The Agent felt the familiar hollow sensation in the pit of his stomach as he stood and forced himself to take a long, slow look around. The assassin knew from hard-won experience how many things can change during the brief amount of time it takes to sip a mouthful of coffee, piss against a wall, or check a safety. A witness can appear out of nowhere, the wind can strengthen unexpectedly, or any of a thousand other variables can interfere with the machinery of death.

But there were no witnesses here, other than the hawk that circled high above, and the wind direction didn't matter as The Agent made his way out onto the bridge that spanned a mostly dry watercourse. The wire had been there for hours by now, laid crosswise across the dusty road as cars, trucks, and motorcycles rumbled over it. With the steel thread already fastened to the railing on the opposite side of the bridge, it was a simple matter to lift the wire and secure it to the framework. Then, having concealed himself in the deep shadow the harsh sun cast next to the two-lane bridge, all the assassin had to do was wait for Mel Johnson to come along and execute himself.

Harleys make a very distinctive sound, and it wasn't long before he heard a throaty growl as Johnson approached. At the last moment, The Agent gauged the size of his prey and realized that he had set the wire a little too high. The technique, which had been utilized by both the Germans and the French underground during World War II, was extremely effective against motorcyclists and people riding in open vehicles.

There was no way to know if the gang leader saw the wire at the very last second, and had time to process what was about to occur, but it didn't seem likely. Rather than make contact with his throat, as it was supposed to, the steel wire caught Johnson across his partially opened mouth. The gang leader was traveling at a good fifty-five miles per hour at that point, so the wire sliced the top of his head off and left the lower part of his jaw attached to his neck.

A mixture of blood and brains flew back over the roadway as the top of Johnson's helmet-clad skull bounced off the wooden planks, even as the Harley carried the rest of his body north. But only for a short distance, before Johnson's hands fell away from the handlebars, the engine lost power, and the front tire hit a pothole. The result was a horrible grinding sound as the $25,000 motorcycle toppled over and slid along the gravel road, taking the blood-spurting corpse with it, before finally coming to a stop.

Oops.

After a quick check to make sure the hit had gone unobserved, The Agent began to run. The binoculars bounced off his chest, and it was necessary to reach up and grab them as he ran toward a small, isolated structure.

There was no way to know what the wooden building's original purpose had been, and the assassin didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the fact that the structure was large enough to accommodate the four-wheel-drive Dodge pickup truck that was parked within. It was a few degrees cooler inside the shed, but the assassin didn't have time to enjoy the difference as he jumped into the cab and brought the big V-8 back to life.

Dirt sprayed the back wall as the assassin gunned the vehicle out into bright sunlight, turned onto the dirt road, and traveled for about twenty feet before he was forced to apply the brakes or hit the body that was partially trapped by the Harley. Then it was time to put the binoculars aside, exit the 4X4, and round the front end of the truck. After checking the contents of Johnson's saddlebags, the next task was to work them free.

Once the leather bags were stowed in the cab, he hooked the pickup's winch cable to the chopper, and dragged the nine-hundred-pound bike behind the shed. The trip was kind of hard on what remained of Johnson, but the dead biker didn't seem to mind, even though his body flopped free halfway through the process.

As soon as the wreckage was safely out of sight, The Agent freed the winch cable, and took the time necessary to back the truck into the shed before returning to the bridge. He had been assigned to work in the asylum's slaughterhouse at the age of ten, so the assassin was used to looking at dead bodies, and felt nothing beyond a sense of annoyance as he scanned the roadway for the top of Johnson's head. Fortunately the chunk of skull and upper jawbone were still tucked inside the minimal half-helmet that so many bikers preferred. The bloody mess lay next to the road where it had come to rest and it was a simple matter to kick dust over the bloodstains and drop the brain bucket into the watercourse below.

With that chore out of the way, it was time to remove the now-sagging wire and coil it up as he made his way back to the point where the badly mauled corpse lay. Having stowed the wire in his back pocket, the assassin got a good grip on the back of Johnson's vest and began to drag the body toward the shed. He was only halfway to his destination when a large cloud of dust appeared to the south. It seemed that something big—and potentially nasty—was on the way.

The assassin weighed 187 pounds, and even without the top portion of his head Johnson topped 225, so it wasn't easy to haul the dead biker across the intervening space. The Agent tripped and fell over backward as the sound of the diesel grew louder. Genuinely concerned now, he scrambled to his feet, sought a new grip, and put everything he had into towing the body to the shed. As darkness wrapped itself around him, a huge motor coach topped the nearest rise and thundered onto the bridge.

There were plenty of holes in the side of the ancient shed and the assassin peered through one of them as the maroon bus rolled over the very spot where Johnson had been killed fifteen minutes earlier. He saw the rig bounce slightly as it came off the bridge deck and heard gravel rattle as it flew back over the bridge. An expensive mural had been painted along the side of the coach. It featured a biker on a chopper, a coyote howling at the moon, and jagged mountains in the background.

All of which goes to prove that crime pays, The Agent mused. Especially drug trafficking.

Satisfied that his actions had gone undetected, he began to go through Johnson's pockets. The search turned up a wad of pocket lint, a wicked-looking flick knife, and an outdated Binion's $500 casino chip complete with a horseshoe-shaped design. It was a rare item, and one that The Agent was going to need in order to crash the Big Kahuna's party.

His next step was to retrieve the saddlebags from the truck's cab. One of the hand-tooled leather bags contained a gun rig, complete with a pair of Johnson's signature Colt Pythons. The other held two bags of heroin. The assassin emptied both packages onto the ground prior to replacing them with two kilos of street-smack that The Agency had given him. Both were laced with fentanyl, which was 50 to 100 times more powerful than morphine. The problem was that while the mixture produced a higher high, it had been known to kill unsuspecting addicts by causing their respiratory systems to shut down.

Which was exactly what The Agent had in mind.

But before he could put the Big Kahuna out of commission, permanently, and thereby fulfill The Agency's contract, the assassin would have to penetrate the annual meeting of the Big Six.

He checked to ensure that both.357 Magnums were loaded before buckling the western fast-draw holsters around his waist and securing the tie-downs to his legs. It felt good to have a couple of weapons, even though he preferred semiautomatics. But, given the fact that Johnson was known for his six-guns, The Agent was stuck with them.

He was covered with sweat by the time he got back behind the wheel. The air conditioner roared as he took a moment to examine himself in the rearview mirror and check the key component of his subterfuge. The face that stared back at him looked more like Johnson's than his own. A purple kerchief concealed most of the assassin's brown hair—and the fake beard was still in place. Beards could be dangerous appliances, given their tendency to come loose, and The Agent had been careful to use plenty of spirit gum, so even the sweat from his exertions hadn't loosened it.

Of equal importance were the small things, those details that made a person like Johnson memorable. Like the swastika-shaped tattoo that the assassin had inked on his left cheek, what appeared to be a scar just above his right eyebrow, and the silver rings that dangled from his ears. His clothing consisted of leather gloves, a matching vest, faded Levis, and a pair of lace-up combat boots.

But would the disguise be sufficient to get him through the meeting? The folks at The Agency thought so, especially since Johnson had been in prison for the past four years, and therefore out of circulation. Which meant most of the people who could ID him were still behind bars. The Agent took comfort from the thought as he steered the truck out onto the road, and turned north.

Having been raised in New York, the assassin had no desire to actually own one of the inefficient, gas-guzzling trucks that people loved so much, but could understand the appeal. With a brawny 345-horsepower engine under the hood, and a stance that placed the driver almost eye to eye with long-haul truckers, the four-wheeler conveyed a sense of power. Which offered the assassin some comfort as he topped a rise and discovered an ancient road grader parked across the road. It was a precaution intended to keep farmers, telephone repairmen, and lost tourists from crashing the Big Kahuna's party. As the assassin applied the brakes, and the truck began to slow, two heavily armed bikers strolled out to greet him. They positioned themselves on either side of the truck so their M16s could put him in a crossfire.

But The Agent wasn't looking for trouble—not yet—and plastered a friendly smile on what was supposed to be Mel Johnson's face as he brought the truck to a halt. The side windows whirred as they went down. A man with the look of a part-time bodybuilder sauntered up to the driver's side. He had bushy eyebrows, a walrus-style mustache, and a pugnacious jaw.

"So," he said conversationally, as the second biker stuck his head in through the passenger side window. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the Reaper," The Agent replied with what he hoped was a sufficient amount of gravitas.

"Yeah?" the man replied. "I've heard of you. They call me Nix. And that's Joey. They told us you was comin' on a bike."

"That was the plan," the assassin agreed soberly. "But the chopper broke down, so I borrowed this."

There was a burst of static from the other side of the truck, followed by some unintelligible conversation as Joey brought a walkie-talkie up next to his ear. After listening for a moment, he replaced it at his side.

"That was Skinner," the biker proclaimed importantly. "The Big Kahuna wants to start the meeting, but they're waitin' on this guy."

"Sounds like you'd better get a move on," Nix advised. "But nobody gets in without a chip."

The Agent nodded, plucked the $500 casino chip out of his vest pocket, and handed it over. Nix produced a disc of his own, compared the two, and returned the first one to "Johnson."

"You're good to go, Reaper," Nix said. "Hold a sec while Joey backs the grader out of the way. You're the last guy on the list, so we might as well escort you in."

There was a pause while Joey fired up the grader's diesel engine, backed the big machine off the road, and waited for the pickup to pass. Then he moved it back into place. Five minutes later Nix and Joey straddled their choppers as they waved the truck forward.

The choppers threw up a cloud of dust, and quickly moved into the lead, so The Agent eased his foot off the gas and let the pickup fall back a ways. That allowed him to see better as the threesome blew through a second checkpoint and sped toward the odd collection of structures where the meeting was being held.

A metal silo stood next to a run-down barn that was fronted by a new double-wide mobile home. A variety of small sheds in various states of disrepair were nestled here and there, as a forest of tall weeds did what it could to consume a row of junked cars. The big motor coach that The Agent had seen earlier, a red Mercedes, and four brightly painted motorcycles were parked off to the west side of the seedy complex. All of them wore a fine patina of Yakima road dust.

A black-clad biker appeared as Nix and Joey came to showy stops and sprayed the area with loose gravel. The assassin turned the truck into the makeshift car park and positioned it for a quick getaway. The man in black was waiting as The Agent opened the door and dropped to the ground. Johnson's saddlebags were draped over his left shoulder, and they bounced as he landed.

"The name's Skinner," the long-faced man announced laconically. "Welcome back to the real world. The brothers are waiting. Follow me."

The assassin expected Skinner to object to the six-guns that were strapped around his waist. But judging from the Glock that protruded from the back of the biker's leather britches, personal weaponry wasn't just acceptable, it was expected. The fact struck the assassin as both comforting and worrisome as he followed his guide past the off-white mobile home, up a deeply rutted driveway, and toward the looming barn. Which, judging from the thump, thump, thump of music that issued from inside the ancient structure, was where the meeting was about to be held.

As he walked up the path The Agent compared the layout to his mental picture of the satellite photos while paying special attention to potential escape routes, structures he could use for cover, and the surveillance cameras that were tucked here and there throughout the property.

Skinner hooked a left where an old refrigerator had been put out to rust, made his way up a slope, and nodded to the tough-looking gang members posted to either side of the huge tractor-sized door. Both thugs were equipped with M16s, pistols, and a lot of tattoos. The Agent had one too-aside from the disguise-a bar code that incorporated both his birth date and Agent number. Largely meaningless, now that his other comrades were dead, but a permanent link to the past.

It was cooler inside the barn, and darker, too, so it took The Agent's eyes a moment to adjust as the music died and lots of eyeballs swiveled his way. It had been years since farm animals had been quartered in the building, but a faint hint of their musky odor still remained. Dust motes drifted through the shafts of sunlight that slanted down from holes in the roof. There were windows, but they were covered with grime, which meant most of the illumination came from bare bulbs that dangled above. In an effort to give the meeting a festive feel, tavern-style bunting had been draped across the rafters. It consisted of Corona beer placards hung from strings of multicolored Christmas lights. The advertisements shivered in the breeze produced by two rotating industrial-strength fans that swept the air across them.

But that attempt at gaiety was blunted by the presence of the corpse that hung from one of the rafters. The victim's hands were tied behind him, a length of cord was knotted around his ankles, and his face was purple. The rope creaked as the fans turned and the artificial breeze hit the corpse, causing it to sway. The Agent could feel the full weight of their stares as a dozen men and two or three women waited to see how he would react.

"That's a nice piñata you have there," the assassin said lightly. "Who's the birthday boy?"

There was a moment of silence, followed by the sound of raucous laughter as a man in a well-cut white suit emerged from the gloom. Good clothes were one of the few luxuries a professional assassin could enjoy, so The Agent knew an Yves Saint Laurent suit when he saw one. Even if it was a bit grimy.

Based on data provided by The Agency, that suit was the signature "look" the Big Kahuna had chosen for himself. A pair of stylish sunglasses hid the crime boss's eyes, but the rest of his broad, moonlike face was plain to see, as was a body that harkened back to his days as a professional wrestler. He was surprisingly light on his feet, and seemed to float just above the dirt floor as he came forward to embrace the newcomer. The result was a quick man-hug, in which their chests collided briefly before they both took a step back.

BK and the Reaper were acquaintances, according to a file that The Agent had been given, but nothing more, which was important to remember if the assassin was going to fool him.

"Haven't seen you in four years-but you're still one ugly son of a bitch," the Kahuna growled affectionately. "What happened? I'd swear you were a good thirty pounds heavier the last time we saw each other."

"Prison food sucks," the assassin complained. "But I'm starting to bulk up again."

"There you go!" BK agreed approvingly. "What you need is some meat and potatoes! Come on. We've been waiting for you."

"So, who's the party favor?" the assassin inquired, as the former wrestler led him past the body.

"We don't know his real name," the Big Kahuna answered matter-of-factly. "But Harmony pegged him as an FBI agent—and she was right."

The Agent was just about to ask who Harmony was when a woman stepped up beside them.

"Did someone mention my name?" She wore leathers, and made them look good. Two other women were present as well, both of whom had pretty faces and small breasts and looked to be about 19. The same age as me, the assassin mused. But Harmony was different. Looking into her brown eyes, it was like looking into a bottomless well. Somehow, without being told, the assassin knew that Harmony was the most dangerous person in the room, outside of himself, that is…

But what was this woman's role? Given the fact most of the people present were male—and the other females were clearly here for recreational purposes, she was an enigma.

"Hello, I'm Harmony," she said softly, as she extended her hand. "You're the Reaper. I've heard of you." Her grip was strong, and cold, her voice holding a slight Japanese accent.

Careful to stay in character, The Agent held on to Harmony's ice-cold hand at least three seconds longer than necessary, and ogled her cleavage.

"And you must be the answer to my prayers," he replied solemnly, before finally releasing her hand.

But somehow The Agent could tell that Harmony wasn't buying it, as the Big Kahuna replied on her behalf.

"She's out of your league, Mel," the big man said dismissively. "So don't waste your time." The two of them were separated as one of the Big K's flunkies led The Agent to brand-new, executive-style leather chairs that must have been purchased for the occasion. The big man took his own position, and opened the meeting with a tiresome review of the brotherhood's successes. The woman named Harmony stood over his right shoulder and it seemed to throw The Agent off that she spent most of her time staring at him.

She knew.

Which would make the task of killing her supersized lover that much more difficult.

Video blossomed on a 60-inch flat-panel monitor that had been set up off to one side, as the six men seated at the table were treated to a financial presentation similar to what any board of directors might see. But The Agent was more interested in the men seated around him than in how many tons of grass the brotherhood had successfully smuggled in from Canada. Judging from the cigarettes half of them had lit, at least some of the profits were going up in smoke.

While most of the gang leaders were fairly attentive, one rather ugly specimen had already nodded off, and was soon facedown on the table. A phone chimed, and its owner stood up and walked some distance away in order to take the call. But the rest were paying attention and interjected questions from time to time-queries that seemed to cast doubt on the veracity of the Big Kahuna's facts and figures. But the Big K's entourage was sizable, and the guests were seriously outgunned, so they had very little choice but to accept the crime boss's answers. For the moment at least.

Later, when they reunited with their gangs, the trash talk would begin.

A full thirty minutes elapsed before the last pie chart disappeared and bottles of cold beer were distributed.

"So," the Big Kahuna said, as he began to summarize, "We have plenty to celebrate…but we're facing some problems, as well. Primary among them being competition from the Colombians, who are bringing large quantities of coke into the country in miniature submarines, and undercutting our prices. But by working together, we should be able to counter their efforts. That will take money, however. So, painful though it may be, it's time for everyone to ante up."

That statement was followed by a chorus of groans and a small commotion as the gang leaders placed their quarterly payments on the table. The tributes included two attaché cases filled with tightly packed bills, a leather pouch half-filled with diamonds, a money belt loaded with gold wafers, a sheaf of bonds, and the two kilos of lethal smack that were stored in Johnson's saddlebags. Which, given the crime boss's appetite for the stuff, BK would no doubt sample before the day was done.

Harmony chose that moment to speak, and all hell broke loose.

"Excuse me," she said politely, "but before this process goes any further, I think we should run some tests on the dope that the so-called Grim Reaper put on the table. Because the real Reaper is dead."

They say the truth hurts, The Agent thought. In this case it hurt the man who was seated directly across from him. The setup had been blown, and the only thing the assassin could do was shoot his way out.

From the moment he noticed Harmony's stare, he had held one of Mel Johnson's big revolvers under the table. The.357 bucked in his hand, there was a muffled boom, and the biker sitting across from him never knew what hit him as both of them went over backward. The difference being that while the gang leader was dead, and the Agent was alive, for the moment at least.

Harmony removed a Walther PP from its hiding place under her jacket and began to empty a clip in The Agent's direction. Fortunately the gang leader seated to the assassin's left chose that moment to stand, and took two 9 mm slugs to the neck and head.

That bit of misfortune led one of the surviving chieftains to believe Harmony was acting on the Big Kahuna's behalf, which caused him to produce a Browning BDM and begin to shoot at her. He missed Harmony, but put a slug into the Big K's head, which caused the ex-wrestler's sunglasses to fly off. His sheer bulk kept him from being knocked off his feet. The crime boss just stood there for a moment, as if deciding what to do, before he toppled facedown onto the dirt floor.

Harmony took offense at that, brought the German semiauto up in a two-handed grip, and dropped the gang leader with two carefully placed shots. One bullet to the chest and one to the forehead, so that body armor wouldn't be enough to protect him.

The Agent couldn't target Harmony from his position on the ground, as one of the gang leaders jumped onto the loot-laden table and prepared to fire down on him. The assassin brought the wheel gun up and fired twice. The first bullet hit the rat-faced man in the stomach, and the second blew his balls off, which caused him to grab his crotch as he fell toward his killer.

But rather than wait for Rat Face to fall on top of him, The Agent rolled to one side, came to his feet, and drew the second Colt just in time to see Harmony take cover behind a sturdy post. Splinters flew from wood as a heavy slug nicked the timber.

Then it was Harmony's turn as the Walther barked twice. The Agent felt something nip his left arm and was forced to spin away. She might have nailed him then and there if it hadn't been for Joey. With plenty of targets available, the M16-toting gang member began to shoot indiscriminately at anything that moved.

As the assault rifle began to rattle and bullets blew divots out of the barn's dirt floor, Harmony was forced to duck back, then defend herself. Her bullets missed, but the return fire forced Joey to duck, and that gave the woman time to throw a folding chair through the nearest window. Glass shattered. Casings from Joey's weapon continued to arc through the air as he began spraying the room again. Harmony took three running steps and dove through the newly created opening.

The Agent swore as the mysterious woman disappeared, and ran a mental check on his ammo supply. One of the Pythons was empty. And while the loops on Johnson's western-style gun rig held twelve hollow points, it was unlikely the bikers would give him the time required to reload.

He had to get back to his truck.

So he holstered one revolver and drew the other as he backed toward the door. One of the gang leaders was busy harvesting the loot from the table when another took exception to that initiative and shot the first biker in the back.

Having missed Harmony, Joey swiveled the M16 toward the Agent, and fell as a bullet removed the top of his head.

Harsh sunlight washed over the assassin as he hit the door, backed outside, and the biker named Nix appeared. The gang member clutched a stubby sawed-off shotgun in his hands and was panting heavily.

"Reaper…What the hell's going on?"

"That Harmony chick shot the Big Kahuna!" The Agent lied. "But I think he's still alive. Go on in. The big guy needs your help!"

Nix nodded gamely, charged through the open door, and staggered as a burst of 9 mm bullets slammed into his unprotected chest.

The Agent turned and began to run. An automatic weapon began to chatter from the direction of the mobile home as one of the Big Kahuna's security guards began to chase the assassin with bullets from an AK-47.

Fortunately the biker was short on experience. Rather than lead his target the way he should have, the goon brought his weapon around in an attempt to catch The Agent from behind. And since he was firing on full automatic, the assault rifle's banana-style clip quickly ran dry. That gave the assassin the perfect opportunity to stop, drop, and roll under the high-riding truck.

The Agent discarded the Python in order to snatch two micro-Uzis that were clamped to the truck's frame. Then, with a machine pistol clutched in each fist, the rearmed assassin rolled out from under the far side of the truck just as the idiot with the AK-47 opened fire again.

Safety glass shattered, and the 4X4 shuddered as a hail of lead struck it. The biker was advancing by then, teeth bared as he fired the automatic weapon from the hip. It appeared as if the guard believed the fugitive was hiding in the cab, as half a dozen 7.62 mm slugs pinged the driver's side door. That was when The Agent made his way around the front end of the truck and fired a three-round burst from the left-hand Uzi. Though he was right-handed at "birth," the asylum's staff forced their charges to use both hands equally. A skill for which the assassin was thankful.

Mr. AK-47 looked surprised as the bullets hit him, and he fired a final burst of slugs into the clear blue sky as he pitched over backward, and skidded across some loose shell casings before finally coming to a stop.

The assassin might have left at that point, and very much wanted to, but knew he couldn't. Not without retrieving whatever memory device the surveillance system was hooked to. Partially to protect his identity, and to obtain images of Harmony, which would help The Agency identify her. That meant he would have to cross open ground, enter the mobile home, and deal with anyone who blocked his way.

But then a final gunshot was fired inside the barn, and an eerie silence settled over the farm.

A jetliner drew a white line across the sky as The Agent crossed the open ground, and flies buzzed around the assassin's head as he opened the screen door. An energetic white dog came out to greet him. The animal yapped madly and danced circles around him as he entered the double-wide's living room, and his eyes adjusted to the gloom.

Empty beer cans sat everywhere, part of a motorcycle engine was resting on the coffee table, and dry dog turds lay scattered about. The lights were off, so what little illumination there was originated from cracks around the shaded windows, and the cartoon show on the flat-panel TV. The audio was turned down, which was why the assassin could hear the sound of a child crying. He followed it through the filthy kitchen and into the hall beyond.

Having passed a bathroom, the assassin peered into what was clearly the master bedroom, and saw a half-naked woman stretched out on a messy king-sized bed. Judging from the drug paraphernalia that was scattered about, she was unconscious rather than asleep. A theory that squared with the crying baby, who looked up at the assassin with pleading eyes, and lifted its arms. The Big Kahuna's child perhaps?

Yes, The Agent thought. Not that it makes much difference.

Leaving the master bedroom the assassin followed the filthy shag carpeting back to a second bedroom that functioned as an office. Rather than take the time required to examine the items on top of the cluttered desk, or rifle through the three-drawer filing cabinet, the assassin focused his attention on a video monitor perched on top of a cheap plant stand. The picture showed part of the driveway outside, but quickly dissolved to a shot of the barn's body-strewn interior. Then, having held that view for about five seconds, it switched to another scene. All of which reinforced the assassin's suspicion that images of the barn battle had been stored on a retrieval system of some sort.

There was a beep from behind, and he whirled-guns at the ready-only to discover that the Big K was receiving a fax.

His heart continued to beat like a trip-hammer as he searched for the storage unit-perhaps a computer, or a DVD burner. There was a rat's nest of wiring and dusty black boxes to paw through, but it wasn't very long before the assassin found the digital video recorder, and freed it from the system.

Then, having shoved a mini-Uzi into one of Johnson's empty holsters, The Agent tucked the DVR under his left arm and exited the office. He made his way past the wailing child, entered the living room, and was reaching for the door handle when the dog saved his life.

As the animal began to yap at the door, the assassin threw himself sideways. He heard the sound of a 12-gauge shotgun a fraction of a second later. The double-aught-buck blew a fist-sized hole through the screen door and the opposite wall, to reveal daylight beyond.

Having dropped the DVR, the assassin fisted the second Uzi as he came to his feet and glanced through one of the kitchen windows. That was when he spotted Skinner. Judging from the congealed blood on the right side of the biker's face, and the kerchief tied around his right thigh, he had been wounded during the melee. He was game, though, and determined to exact some sort of revenge for what had taken place.

"I know you're in there!" Skinner shouted. "There's no place to go. Come out and fight!"

Never one to refuse a polite invitation, The Agent threw a greasy frying pan through the window, and as Skinner swung the shotgun in that direction, the assassin had the opportunity he needed. The bullets passed through the screen door and punched half a dozen holes in the biker's chest.

The biker went to his knees as if praying for help, but having received no response, collapsed facedown on the oil-stained dirt.

The dog yapped excitedly and danced about.

The Agent holstered both machine pistols, went back for the DVR, and saw that a bag of dry dog food had been left on the kitchen counter. The assassin paused long enough to dump the entire contents onto the ground on his way out. The dog liked that, and began eating greedily, as his benefactor returned to the car park.

The red Mercedes was gone, which probably meant Harmony was driving it.

Most of the safety glass was missing from the truck's side windows, so the assassin removed the rest, in hopes that people would assume that the windows were rolled down. The bullet holes in the driver's side door weren't so easy to disguise, however. All he could do was get in, place the DVR on the seat beside him, and drive away.

Two bikers lay sprawled in the road next to the first checkpoint, where Harmony had dropped them on her way out.

The grader blocked the road farther on, but if Harmony had been able to bypass the machinery with her Mercedes, then The Agent knew he could do so as well. There was a slight bump as the big off-road tires passed through the ditch that bordered the road, followed by a momentary roar as the agent gunned the engine and steered the rig back onto the gravel road.

Then, with nothing to stop him, The Agent hit the gas.

The Big Kahuna was dead, but the operation could hardly be called a success, given how messy the outcome had been. So, rather than take a few days off as he had originally planned, it was time to go back to the motel and lick his wounds. One of which, judging from the persistent pain in his left arm, was quite real.

He arrived at an intersection ten minutes later, paused to let a sixteen-wheeler pass, and pulled onto the two-lane highway. A barn, silo, and farmhouse were visible in the distance, but that was all that broke up the landscape, other than the green-apple orchards that bordered both sides of the road.

In spite of the fact that he had been to the United States dozens of times, the assassin never failed to be amazed by how large the country was. After eliminating a target in Belgium, he could generally be in Great Britain a few hours later, but not here. Whenever he had an assignment in the States, some sort of base was necessary.

In this particular case, The Agent had staged his activities at a second-rate motel on the outskirts of Yakima, Washington. The sort of mom-and-pop enterprise that had been largely replaced by low-cost hotel chains over the last decade, but still existed here and there, and suited him to a tee. There were exceptions, of course, but most of the small motels didn't require ID at check-in, and they rarely had surveillance systems. Not to mention the fact that it was often possible for guests to park directly outside their rooms.

But before the assassin could return to the slightly seedy embrace of the Blackbird Inn, there were some things to get rid of. Including the Mel Johnson disguise and the newly ventilated truck. So as he approached civilization, he turned into a sprawling apartment complex and pulled into the most remote slot in the parking lot. Perhaps The Agency would be able to recover the vehicle before the manager had it towed. If not, the cost of the truck would be added to the fee paid by the person or persons who wanted the BK dead.

The Colombians perhaps?

Probably, although he didn't really care.

Fingerprints weren't a concern as he prepared to abandon the vehicle, since he had worn gloves throughout the operation. Nor was DNA likely to be an issue, since the agent wasn't about to leave any cigarette butts, pop cans, or used Kleenexes in the cab. So all he had to do was pull the cleanup kit out from under the seat, and use the contents to remove both the beard and the blood that had dried on his wounded arm. Having pulled a plain blue T-shirt down over his head, the assassin checked to make sure that his left sleeve was long enough to cover the bullet wound. He dumped everything except the DNA-bearing wipe into a plastic sack, which went into a gym bag next to the machine pistols and the DVR.

As he exited the truck and made his way across the parking lot, he looked like an average guy on his way to a workout at the gym. It was a short two-block walk from the apartment complex to the motel, which was good, because Americans rarely walked when they could ride. That made pedestrians something of an oddity, and oddities are memorable, which was the last thing the assassin wanted to be.

The black Volvo S80 was right where he had left it, in front of room 102. Rather than look out of place, as one might expect at a low-rent hostelry like the Blackbird Inn, the sedan wasn't even the most expensive vehicle in the lot. That honor went to a white Escalade parked a few doors down. Because just about anyone can buy a fancy car in the United States-so long as they don't mind living in a crummy flat.

* * *

The DO NOT DISTURB sign was still dangling from the doorknob, but that didn't mean much, so he checked the nearly invisible thread that had been spit-welded across the doorjamb. It was still there. A good sign. But knowing how dangerous assumptions could be, the assassin took the extra precaution of slipping his right hand into the partially open gym bag that dangled from his right shoulder. Then, with a firm grip on one of the Uzis, he turned the key. Before stepping into the room, he turned behind him and emptied a small vial of pressure sensitive plastic balls, small enough to be concealed in the shaggy carpet outside his door. Then, after closing the door behind him, he locked it and placed a mine on the back of the door attaching the string to the door handle and the wall rail. If anyone decided to pop the balls and break down the door, they'd be in for a rude awakening.

It was cool inside the dimly lit room, and a quick check of the bathroom was sufficient to confirm what The Agent had already sensed, that everything was the way he had left it.

Duty demanded that he upload a full report to The Agency, but he'd been looking forward to a shower, so he decided that the management types could wait for a while. It felt good to shuck the dirty clothing and step under the shower. Cognizant of how many people he had killed in bathrooms, he kept a.45 caliber Silverballer within easy reach, knowing the water wouldn't damage the stainless steel weapon.

But no one attacked the agent as the stream of hot water pummeled his lean body, found the partially open gunshot wound, and caused it to sting. He just stood there for a while, thinking about Harmony, before turning the water off and stepping out of the tub. The bathmat was too small, but managed to absorb at least some of the water that ran down off his legs, as the assassin ran a scratchy towel over his body.

Who was the woman with the Walther? he wondered. And how did she know about the smack?

Then it was time to retrieve his first-aid kit and examine the flesh wound in the bathroom mirror before squirting antiseptic ointment onto it. A self-adhesive bandage went on over that. There had been other cuts, abrasions, and puncture wounds over the years, and many of the scars were visible.

With that part of his regimen completed, and clad only in white boxer shorts, he went back to work. The Blackbird Inn didn't offer Internet access, but it didn't matter, since all of the agent's interactions with The Agency were handled via scrambled and encrypted satellite uplinks. So it was a simple matter to transfer the surveillance video over to his laptop, connect the computer to his cell phone, and hit a few keys. He heard a series of tones, followed by a momentary burst of static, before Cheyloe's well-modulated voice came over the line.

The assassin had never seen the woman whose voice he heard, but imagined her to be attractive. There had been times-hard times-when Cheyloe had been his only link to the possibility of salvation. Like one of the guardian angels that Father Vittorio spoke of, who could reach down from the heavens and pluck a soul to safety. And for that reason he liked the sound of her voice.

"Hey," Cheyloe said evenly. "How'd it go?"

"Poorly," the assassin replied honestly. "The target was terminated, but only after I was frisked, and the entire setup was blown."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cheyloe said sympathetically. "Are you all right?"

"Couldn't be better," the agent lied. "Stand by for a digital upload. The whole affair was captured on surveillance video, including footage of that girl who blew my cover."

"We're ready," Cheyloe said. "Send us what you have."

So he typed a command into the laptop, waited for the upload to complete itself, and forced himself to sever the link. Doing so always left him feeling cut off, but such was his fate, and it was shared by anyone who practiced his trade.

"Got it. Have a good night, 49."

"Good night, Cheyloe."

Time to take out the trash, and he was hungry, so he spent the next few minutes getting ready. Agent 49 began the process by donning a crisp white shirt, a red silk tie, and a pair of pants prior to slipping his arms into a two-gun shoulder-holster rig. A suit jacket went on over that, which, thanks to the efforts of his English tailor, effectively hid the twin Silverballers and a garrote. Black socks and a pair of well-polished shoes completed the ensemble. Once he was dressed, it was a simple matter to lock his possessions into a pair of armored suitcases, set the built-in security systems, and slide them under the bed. Then he exited the room with the half-full garbage bag dangling from one hand.

Having opened the Volvo with the remote, 49 slid inside, placed the garbage bag on the seat beside him, and started the car. Two minutes later he was out on the street trolling for a Dumpster. It wasn't the perfect means of disposal, since whatever one person put into one of the big bins another person could remove, but it was better than leaving the materials in his room.

Dumpsters located behind restaurants were best. Once the contents had begun to rot, the smell was so bad even the homeless wouldn't enter them.

Having disposed of the Johnson disguise behind the Green Jade Palace, but not being in the mood for a sit-down dinner, 49 bought a couple of hamburgers from a local drive-through. It was his opinion that food purchased from small, independently owned burger joints was always better than the stuff the big chains churned out.

Back in his room, 49 flipped through the channels until he located a soccer game. Not because he cared who won, but for some sort of company, as he unwrapped the burgers and ate another meal by himself.

One of what? Hundreds? Thousands?

There was no way to know.

Eventually the game ended, so he stripped down and hung his clothes in the closet and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then 49 prepared to sleep on the floor. He was well aware of the fact that if a counterassassin forced the door open, the first thing they would do would be to blown to bits. So, rather than run that risk, he took his place on the floor, where the blast would miss him. A hard surface, but no worse than the pallet he'd been required to sleep on as a child.

The Silverballers were comforting—and 49 was asleep five minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

As "Harmony" parked her Mercedes in an underground garage and entered a well-appointed elevator, the Foot Clan agent had a feeling she didn't experience often.

She was frightened.

And with good reason. After being posted to the Pacific Northwest, she had been ordered to rid the Big Kahuna's organization of an undercover FBI agent, and protect the crime boss from an assassin. And she'd been successful up until the moment when she decided to out the assassin. That's when things went horribly wrong, and people began to die, including the man she'd been sent to protect. It wasn't that she really cared. In fact, those who had died no doubt deserved their fate. But not on her watch.

Now, she was on the way up to meet with her supervisor, which was why it felt like an ounce of liquid lead was sloshing around the pit of Marla's stomach as she left the elevator, crossed a beautifully decorated lobby, and entered the private club.

The restaurant was called The Pacific Rim, and it boasted a sweeping view of Seattle's Elliott Bay and the snowcapped Olympic Mountains beyond. A prissy maître d' was there to greet her and lead her to what was unarguably the best table in the restaurant. That's where He sat, gazing out over the sparkling bay, as he spoke on a cell phone. A cruise ship was pulling away from a nearby dock as it departed for Alaska and a green and white ferryboat was about to dock as "Harmony" stopped just short of the table.

Her supervisor's face was hidden by a large black mask. An impeccably tailored grey suit covered his features, and a pitch black tie adorned his neck. "Harmony", who was dressed in a two-piece gray business suit and wearing a pair of colorful Pikilino shoes felt dowdy by comparison.

Finally, having ignored her for at least two minutes, the older man closed the flip-phone and eyed his guest with a cold gaze.

"Sit down."

It had been awkward, standing there like a child waiting for permission to sit, and it was a relief to take the other chair.

"I was speaking on the phone with our benefactors," the man said, in a voice pitched so deep that "Harmony" could feel a vibration in her bones. "In spite of ample evidence to the contrary, they insist that you are normally quite competent, and should be given a second chance. I, however, am not so sure… Perhaps you will find the means to convince me, daughter."

"Harmony" would have answered, but a formally attired waiter chose that moment to intervene, and her supervisor ordered for both of them. Something "Harmony" would have taken exception to, had her hostess been anyone else. But in this case she was willing to tolerate just about any indignity in order to escape what could be a death sentence. Because while the Foot could be generous to its more reliable employees, it had a very, very, very low tolerance for failure.

"So," her supervisor began. His English was quite good, in spite of a slight accent. "I have read the report you filed, and I was surprisingly impressed by how objective it was. You made no attempt to conceal your incompetence or evade responsibility for what can only be categorized as a disaster. You had been told who was coming, when he would arrive, and what he planned to do. Yet you managed to take what should have been a routine hit and turn it into a major debacle. Now, having had time to reflect on what took place, tell me where you went wrong."

"Harmony" felt an obstruction block the back of her throat, and struggled to swallow it.

"In retrospect I realize that I should have warned the Big Kahuna, and enlisted his aid before The Agency's assassin arrived."

Her supervisor's word were cold and hard.

"You were grandstanding. Trying to impress everyone with how omnipotent you were. And it cost you… Worse yet, it cost us. Fortunately the witnesses are dead. With one notable exception. And someone took the surveillance tape. Was that you?"

"Yes," "Harmony lied smoothly. "I destroyed it."

"Good," He replied grudgingly. "That, at least, was the competent thing to do. Although it should have been included in the report. In any case, based on the number of bodies that were found, it's clear that this… Agent 49 escaped. And eliminating him was the true purpose of sending you there."

There might have been more, except that the waiter arrived with what turned out to be excellent chicken salad, hard rolls, and iced tea. And rather than continue the conversation, the man simply lowered a flap on his mask, and ate.

The awkwardness came to an end when the dishes were taken away, and the man removed a small, carefully wrapped gold box from his pocket.

"Here," the man said, as he offered the object to "Harmony". "A gift for you."

The gesture was entirely unexpected, and "Harmony" didn't know what to say, as she accepted the gift.

"Open it."

So she removed the red ribbon, broke the seals that held both halves of the box together, and lifted the lid. There, lying within a perfectly formed velvet-lined recess, was a single, hand-loaded, 230-grain,.45 caliber bullet. The round had been polished, and seemed to glow as if lit from within.

The man was waiting when "Harmony" looked up.

"It is part of a matching set," the older man explained. "And, if you fail me again Karai, you willl get the second bullet right between your eyes."

Trembling slightly, she replied with a tinge of fear, "Yes, Master Shredder."


End file.
